Apple Pie Cowboy Toothpaste
by SnoopyPez
Summary: the story has *nothing* to do with the title.. W/O


Apple Pie Cowboy Toothpaste 

Apple Pie Cowboy Toothpaste

Author's Note: This takes place before New Moon Rising. Hmm.. probably right after Hush or so. Oh, and the title is taken from a Fenix TX song. J

Oz felt very much like a certain brooding vampire with a soul as he stood in the shadows at the Bronze. He couldn't allow himself to be seen, he was only there to watch Willow and make sure she was doing all right. 

His subject of choice was sitting at a small round table, with Buffy, Xander, and Anya. She appeared to be just fine without him. In fact, she was laughing and joining in on the conversation as though nothing had happened. 

[Seems fine to me..] Oz was torn. He was glad she wasn't suicidal or anything, but at the same time, he didn't want to think he was *that* easy to get over. He shrugged, turned, and left the Bronze. 

If he had gotten a closer look, he would have seen the pain still evident in Willow's eyes. 

*********** 

Willow was bored. That's all there was to it. Her friends were great, she loved them! But even they couldn't cheer her up, though she acted happy for their benefits. 

"Willow? Hello in there.." Buffy's amused voice rocked Willow out of her wandering thoughts. "I asked what time you were going to see Tara.. Isn't it 9 now?" 

Willow glanced at the clock and gasped, gathering her things in a hurry. "Yes! Um.. sorry I gotta run out.. see you at home, Buffy!" 

As she left the Bronze and started for campus, again her thoughts wandered.. to Oz. 

She was so busy with her happy thoughts; she didn't notice another human being on the street..in *Sunnydale*? At *night*? Who would dare that? 

********* 

Oz was jolted out of his happy thoughts. Literally. Someone had crashed right into him. He turned quickly, hand reaching for his stake, and saw.. Willow. 

[Oh god..] 

The redhead looked at him, and smiled politely. "Hi!" 

[Ok, not hitting, that's good.] Oz stared back at her, in absolute rapture at seeing his beautiful Willow up close again. He opened his mouth to speak, when she interrupted him again. 

"Um.. can I ask why your walking around *here* at night? It's not safe. I don't mean to sound crazy or anything, but it really isn't. Oh! Did you just move here?" She nodded knowingly at that. 

"Huh." That's all Oz could get out. Which isn't all that unusual for him, but he was even more speechless than always. 

"...Here. Let me walk you home. Where do you live?" 

Oz pointed to the east vaguely. They began walking in that direction. [Why would Willow offer to walk anyone home? I..I could be a vampire, a demon, for all she knew!] 

"I know you probably already think I'm crazy, with walking you home and all. But you remind me of someone I knew.. he was really quiet.. short too!" her eyes widened and she added hastily, "Oh, not that your short, I mean, you *are*, but that's not bad! Ok, I'll shut up now." She looked at the ground, blushing. 

[She.. really doesn't know who I am.] The thought made Oz incredibly sad. He looked down at himself; he looked the same to him. Then it hit him. He cursed himself for not remembering sooner. He had disguised himself before he came back, so no one would recognize him! 

That put a whole new spin on things. 

********* 

They stopped a while later in front of the hotel Oz was staying at. 

"You..live in a hotel?" Willow asked. 

"Visiting." 

"Ah. Well um..don't be out at night anymore, 'k? Its really--" 

"Not safe. I know. You shouldn't be out either." [Does she really not even recognize my voice?] 

Willow smiled that sweet smile and nodded. "Deal." 

Oz smiled..or he tried to, but he felt like he was going to cry. He wanted to rip off his hat-he wasn't a hat person anyway-and throw himself at Willow's feet, to hug her and never let her go. But he bet that'd give him away. 

"Hey! Um..again, I'll sound kinda loony and all, but.. do you think I could come up with you?" 

Oz's eyes widened in disbelief. What was *his* Willow doing, asking to go up to a *stranger's* hotel room?! He shook his head vehemently. 

Instantly, Willow's face dropped. "Why not?" she pouted. 

"Because.. uh.. you just gave me a safety lecture. That's not. Safe, I mean." [Please come with me. I love you. Don't leave.] 

"Well..I can take care of myself." That, Oz knew. 

"Nothings gonna happen." [I want you..] 

"I know that! I just want to come with, 'cause we can talk. More. And as I've said before..its not exactly safe outside." 

"All right." What else could he do? 

********* 

The tacky digital clock clicked annoyingly loudly every time a minute passed. They weren't talking. Oz was sitting on the very edge of the bed, staring at the floor, while Willow was perched on the old wicker chair that was liable to crumble any second. 

Finally Willow sighed and said, "I came up to talk. And yet.." 

Oz nodded. Cleared his throat. Opened his mouth.. and closed it. [Its like a first date..] 

"Ok! So lets talk. Why are you here?" Willow stood and joined him on the bed. Oz forced himself to inch further away. 

"Um..," [Why am I here? To watch you, make sure your ok.] "Just passing through I guess." 

"Well I've lived here all my life. But I kinda want to leave now," she saw the surprised look on his face and continued. "I mean, I love my friends here. They're great. But.. nothings the same since. Since he.." 

[Oh god. She wants to LEAVE Sunnydale? Because of.. me?] 

Willow stood up and paced around the tiny room, arms gesturing wildly, her voice getting louder. 

"I mean, I know they all care, but not really *enough*. That sounds selfish. And I hate that.. it makes me feel like a horrible person, but ..but I..," she searched for words, "I-I, I don't know! I don't know anything anymore. I don't want to dump all my problems on them. Even though Buffy would understand.. but at the same time, she so *doesn't* understand! I just want things back. The way they were before. Before that skanky wolf.. and before he left me," A tear rolled down her cheek and she barely whispered the last part. "Before.. before *you* left me." 

It seemed like Oz's heart stopped. No air to breathe. ['Before *you* left me,' she said. You. As in..ME.] 

"You.. you know." 

Willow nodded, whipping the tear away. She actually *smiled.* "Come on. Like I wouldn't recognize you? Your the epitome of Oz." 

She walked over at sat by Oz, slowly taking off the hat that revealed the same old dyed spikes. She ran a hand gently over his face, removing the sunglasses. Willow stared into Oz's eyes and whispered clearly, 

"I forgive it all. I love you." 

And guess who didn't go back to her dorm that night. 

End.


End file.
